


【马壳】冬至（下）

by zhuojuju



Category: Esports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuojuju/pseuds/zhuojuju





	【马壳】冬至（下）

李相赫顺从着张景焕的动作抬起腰部，已经解开死结的长裤被缓慢的褪下，裸露在外的细瘦双腿微微蜷起，害羞的想要挡住白色内裤包裹下的鼓起，却被张景焕强硬的按压了下去。

 

“相信我，好吗？”

 

温柔的请求总是让人无法拒绝。

 

李相赫点了点头，然后闭上眼睛，紧张的等待着张景焕下一个举动。睫毛在昏黄灯光下微微的抖动，白皙的脸上沾染了情欲的潮红。

 

白色内裤被扔到床下，勃起的性器被张景焕温热的掌心覆盖，顶端流出的透明液体打湿了他修长的手指。

 

“！”

 

李相赫把快要脱口而出的羞涩叫声咽了回去，下唇被他咬的发白，连眉头也皱了起来。

 

阴茎被他人抚慰的异样感正缓慢的侵蚀着李相赫的大脑，随之而来的快感却在瞬间席卷全身。他抬手挡住了被刺激的湿润的眼睛，泛红的身体止不住的战栗。

 

张景焕依旧不急不慢的抚摸着李相赫翘起的阴茎。他太喜欢李相赫害羞着极力克制的自己的行为了，明明沉浸在快感里却又不想让人看见自己失控的表情，可爱极了。

 

他的手指恶意的在李相赫性器顶端反复摩擦，拨弄着前端的孔洞，带出了更多的透明体液。

 

“哈……啊！”

 

李相赫放下挡住眼睛的手臂，抬头伸出手想去抓住张景焕的手腕。他的眼眶被欢愉的泪水充斥，模模糊糊中只看见自己被握住的勃起，双手在空气中胡乱的摸索着，却什么也碰不到。

 

张景焕没有停下手中的动作。

 

“唔……”

 

破碎的呻吟从紧闭的唇缝里漏出，颤抖的手臂不受控的落在床上，细长白皙的手指紧攥着被单，双腿无力的蹬踹着柔软的床，脚趾紧紧的蜷在一起。李相赫只觉得眼前白光乍现，紧跟着满耳的嗡鸣，最后又都重新归于黑暗和寂静。

 

张景焕拿起床头摆放的纸巾，把沾满微凉精液的手指擦干净，然后抱起瘫倒在床上止不住痉挛的李相赫，一只手环住李相赫的腰，一只手轻柔的抚摸着李相赫肌肉紧绷的后背。

 

李相赫缓了好一会儿才从高潮的余韵中解脱。赤裸敏感的身体在张景焕温热的手掌触碰下还微微的颤栗着，手指所过之处仿佛燃起了火焰，将李相赫的骨血都吞噬殆尽。

 

李相赫环住张景焕的脖颈，把红透的脸紧紧贴到张景焕的肩膀。张景焕侧头安慰性的亲吻李相赫的耳根，拿出从裤袋滑落出的润滑剂，倒在手上。

 

“相赫啊，放松点。”张景焕低声说道。

 

“嗯。”李相赫含糊的回应着。

 

纤长的手指在粘腻润滑剂的作用下轻松探进了艳红的穴口，向更深处伸去。张景焕的手指被一点点的吞进李相赫的体内，只剩一个指节的时候张景焕又毫不留恋的缓缓抽出来。才反复几次，趴在自己肩头的李相赫便红着眼眶小声地呜咽着，搂着张景焕脖子的手臂也收的更紧了。

 

张景焕依旧保持着原有的速度操干着李相赫的后穴。狭窄的小穴被慢慢扩开，润滑剂顺着手指滴落到床单，打湿了李相赫的屁股。张景焕把手指完全没入李相赫体内，意外的触摸到了隐藏在深处的腺体。

 

李相赫全身都僵住了。敏感点被侵入的感觉陌生的让他不知所措，偏偏张景焕像发现什么趣事一样，手指反复的戳弄着那儿，原本疲软的阴茎又缓缓挺立起来。

 

李相赫不安的想要挣脱张景焕的束缚，深红的乳尖被张景焕毛衣摩擦的凸起来。张景焕把乱动的李相赫压回床上，解开自己的裤子，分开李相赫修长的双腿，把自己肿胀的性器插进李相赫湿滑温热的后穴。

 

穴肉一层层挤上来，贪婪的包裹住硕大的入侵者。张景焕握住李相赫细瘦的腰，一点点的把自己的阴茎整个操进去，再快速抽出，李相赫的后穴下意识的收紧想要挽留肉棒，下一秒又被狠狠地操干开。

 

穴口被摩擦的发红，内壁也仿佛麻木了，任由着粗大的阴茎在体内进进出出，连拒绝和接受的行为都无法控制。

 

李相赫脆弱的敏感点被反复顶弄，带来窒息般的快感。生理泪水顺着发红的眼角流淌，难耐的呻吟被顶的破碎，到最后嗓子嘶哑的几乎叫不出来，只躺在床上拼命的喘息着。

 

张景焕跪坐着的姿势突然变了，他半压在李相赫身上，伸出舌头舔弄李相赫的乳首。双重快感刺激的李相赫大脑发麻，仿佛电流经过。他颤抖着，抬起胳膊想要推开埋在自己胸前的张景焕，却发现自己手软的不像话。

 

张景焕好像要把这几年的思念全部讨回来，粗大的性器迅速又精确的向李相赫内里凸起的腺体进攻着，每次都是重重的碾过。李相赫的腿紧紧缠住张景焕，脚背绷直，后穴绞紧，把张景焕射出的精液全部含了进去，前面翘起的阴茎也颤抖着向外一股股吐出白浊。

 

李相赫体力透支的昏睡在床上，张景焕拨开他汗湿的刘海，轻轻的落下一个吻。

 

“我回来了，相赫。”

 

完


End file.
